1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera capable of panorama phototaking.
2. Related Background Art
A panorama camera has a frame size extended in the horizontal direction, for example as shown in FIG. 2A, in comparison with the ordinary frame size, and is therefore suited for photographing, for example, a wide landscape.
However, because of the special frame size, such panorama photographs could not be developed or printed in ordinary photoprocessing laboratories, and could not, therefore, be handily enjoyed by photographers other than professional photographers or certain advanced amateurs.
On the other hand, there has recently been developed a frame size, utilizing the 35 mm film (JIS 135) and contracted vertically from so-called Leica size of 24.times.36 mm, as shown in FIG. 2B, and this size is gaining popularity. This new frame size will hereinafter be called panorama size. The panorama size is 13.times.36 mm as shown in FIG. 2C, the same as the Leica size in the horizontal direction. Consequently the film development and printing can be made with the conventional laboratory equipment, and, in combination with the simultaneous commercialization of so-called disposable cameras exclusively for the panorama size, this size is rapidly gaining popularity as the panorama size handily available also for general amateur photographers.
Also this panorama size, having the same horizontal size as that of the Leica size, provides a significant advantage to the cameras in that a camera switchable between the Leica size and the panorama size can be easily realized.